Perthshire
by houseofme
Summary: Fitzsimmons take a break from SHIELD and decide to go a cottage in Perthshire to hopefully solve thier problems.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi, this fic is for the lovely crystabelsalott, we've been talking about this fic for ages, and I felt like writing it. It's a three part fic, expect part two soon, but I'll be gonig on a trip in a few days so the third part migt take a bit longer to post. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

 **Perthshire (part one)**

Getting their break form SHIELD wasn't even questioned for Coulson, or May or anyone. They all knew how much they needed it, how much they deserved it.

After everything that happened with them, it even surprised some people that they never took holiday time. But now, things changed, they changed. They weren't the same sweet innocent academy students, nor the newly field agents that couldn't fend from themselves. They had sadness with them, they had pain, they were hurt.

As Fitz once said after that kiss, _that never spoken kiss._ They were cursed. It all happened to them, they never got a break, never got the chance to try and be happy. But for those few weeks, they could pretend nothing bad happened, nothing changed, that they were the same fresh out of the academy cadets, that they were normal.

Fitz wished they could try and be normal, he suggested it, the time off, so they could be normal for once. He didn't had hopes for something more, no, he knew she needed time, after the planet, after Will.

But he wished they could talk about it, like they once felt like could tell the other everything, now, he wasn't sure.

After HYDRA, they were sowly moving, getting somewhat back to what they once were and maybe even developing to something more, then it all happened, faster than he could count, and it all changed.

But he hoped, oh he hoped those days off could help them. He didn't expect anything from her, he never did. But he hoped for a change, for a talk, but he wouldn't force her. No, he would never do that. Not to her.

He would wait for her, and he knew she was aware of that. He wouldn't push her, he would wait forever if he had to.

* * *

They settled on the little cottage easily, when he told Jemma the idea, she was all for it, said it was the best thing they could do, it was the happiest he had seen her in a long time, he got proud of that, of making her smile again.

The cottage was small, that was true, but it was enough for the two of them, two bedrooms, that shared the only bathroom, a small kitchen and living room with a fireplace. It was enough.

"Do you want the room on the left, or on the right?" Fitz called as he and Jemma got inside the cottage.

"Whatever you want." Jemma told him with a small smile, "I don't really care which room, you pick."

"You're not letting me be the gentleman, Jems." He laughed, hoping she would laugh with him.

She did. Maybe things could get better, after all.

* * *

"Fitz, do you think we should cook the chicken today?" Jemma asked from the kitchen, "Or maybe we could do it tomorrow."

"I don't know, maybe today, we can go shopping for more food tomorrow."

"Speaking of which, do you know the path to the market?"

"Yes, Jemma." Fitz told her, "I searched it all." It was true he did, ever since he heard her speaking about Perthshire. He found it all. Where the market was, if there were hospitals near, he didn't want any disasters happening. The only thing he couldn't find was the cottage she saw as a child.

He did it all to find it, Google Maps, nothing, he tried to talk to her parents, they couldn't remember either. From the little information Jemma gave him, he couldn't do much. He hoped that he could talk to someone in town to help him. That was the reason he wanted to go to the city on the next day. Maybe someone could tell him.

* * *

The cottage they were in was on a small hill, not too far from the town, not too close, they had privacy. Something Jemma told him was that her cottage was in a hill too, it wasn't the same, their cottage was new, build a few years back, but they could pretend a bit.

The cottage Jemma saw was old, something that apparently was a common thing in Perthshire. Jemma had slept most of the way, she didn't remember how they got there or how close her cottage would be to the city. But maybe one day they could find it, it's not like Perthshire had so many cottages, it had a quite a few, but nothing too impossible.

And he was waiting for Jemma's parents photo. They had taken a few photos on their trip so maybe they could have a lead on where the cottage might be.

But he had to find a way to distract Jemma on the city.

He decided the best way to do it, would be to take her to the city park. There he could meet with the older people in the city and let Jemma see the city at the same time.

* * *

Distract Jemma was harder than Fitz thought it would be, she didn't want to leave his side, for that he was gratefull for, it was easir to protect her, make sure she wasn't harmed in any way. But it was hard. Until they found an old shop.

The shop was little and the old lady was nice to them, complimented their looks, "What a pretty couple you two make." That made them both blush, thought he wasn' sure he would admit nodding to her words. None of them corrected her, and as Jemma was looking through some gifts for the team, Fitz found himself talking to the old woman, asking her about the cottages in the area.

"Uh, I'm looking for a cottage. My uh, Jemma saw one when she was little and she wanted to see it again, but she doesn't remember exactly where it was, it's a small cottage, with blue orchids on the front and there's stairs to the front door." He said trying to put in to words exactly how Jemma mentioned to him.

"I don't think there's a cottage like that anymore, well, there are only three cottages with orchids in here, that I can remember, one of them sadly ended in flames, the owners weren't very carefull with the chrstmas lights. However the other two are in the start of the city, on the first street."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Oh, you're welcome, it's very sweet of you to try to find the cottage your wife saw as a kid."

"Oh, Jemma's not my wife, no."

"So you want to proprose to her in the cottage?" The old lady exclaimed and Fitz got breathless for a second. "How romantic!"

"Uh, uh, yes." He found himself saying, really it was only a small lie, it's not like he would see that old lady once again, was it? And truthfully he would try and say a few words to Jemma about their relationship, ask her if she was confortable trying again, well, he wished to, not that he would have to courage to, he could've. He knows deep down she could say yes. But she would really be happy? They were cursed, bad things happened to them, she was probably tired of so many bad things happening because of them, because of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello, my darlings... Here's chapter two! There's only one more chapter, that's more like an epilogue to be honest. Said third chapter will take a while to be posted, I'll be going on a family trip and my internet acess will be non-existent... hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Their days were nice, Jemma loved how domestic they were, always taking care of each other, and even knowing Fitz was keeping something from her, she didn't have the heart to blow his possible surprise asking what he was keeping from her. Her room in the cottage had a window that showed the mostly pretty view, well mostly because of the ruins of an old watermill behind the cottage that was probably burnt a few years back.

And then the old lady assumed they were a couple, were they so obvious like that before? _Did they really looked and act like a couple even before Fitz confession?_ Jemma kept playing the last years in he mind, trying to find the exact moment she knew she loved him and the moment he knew. Shecouldn't really tell when Fitz knew, she would have to ask him when they solved everything.

But she knew the exact moment she found out she couldn't live without Leopold Fitz. Was in Sci-Tech, they were discussing if they were going to Coulson's team or not and after she went ot sleep, still with no solution or decision to accept or not, and she kept thinking she wouldn't go without him. Not without Fitz.

When she found out she loved him was in the nine days he was in coma, some how between days five and seven she realised, if he died, she would be lost. Out of her freaking mind.

But she knew at that time that he didn't need her in a relationship with him, he needed to get better, so she left. That was the hardest thing she did in her life.

Then she was back and they were fighting, but even then they always managed to get physically linked. Fooling the other SHIELD and working along. And she knew maybe, just maybe they could move along.

Then Bobbi got hurt, she saw the look in Hunter's eyes and she knew she was probably the same whenever Fitz was hurt, and she knew then, she had to make a move. The three words 'Maybe there is' were not the three words she wanted to say, but they would work.

And when she thought everything could finally get better, it happened. The rock, the alien planet, Will Daniels. She had lost Fitz, because she lost her hope.

She knew Fitz didn't blame her, she wished he did. His silence was the worst, she wanted him to scream, yell, to get angry. And when he did got angry he had kissed her.

She had imagined their kiss so many times before, how it could be, she never imagined to be so good, so sweet and full of love. It was much more than she could ever hope.

And then she kissed him and he said the words. "We're cursed." The words that echoed in her head every since he said.

They were, in a way, the universe kept pulling them apart. But they always found each other. Always. She just needed a way to tell him that.

To tell him that he alwyas came back to her, and that she would always go back to him.

As she looked thought the window seeing the ruins of the old watermill she kept thining about how she was like that, burnt and in ruins, what was once probably a beautifull thing, was in ruins now, but she hoped, _oh she hoped Fitz wouldn't mind how broken she was._

* * *

Their nights in the Playground were usually the same, working in the lab, on the lounge with the rest of the team, or alone in their bunks. In Perthshire there wasn't much to do, except reading. They had taken a few books with them and luckly the cottage had some more.

As Fitz read Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets to Jemma, she realised something. She didn't imagine setling down in Perthshire any different from what they were now.

Of course, maybe if their relationship was in another stage, if you could say that, it would be better, but she couldn't complain as she cuddled with him on the couch, with a smile on her face she didn't realised she was keeping.

"What are you smiling about?" Fitz asked and Jemma chuckled.

"I don't think there's that line in the book, Fitz." She giggled.

"Very funny. Now really, what are you smiling about?"

"You, us, Perthshire."

"Yeah?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes. And I belive we should talk about this." Jemma said getting up, "We can't keep on doing this, Fitz. Lying to ourselves."

"I'm not lying about anything." Fitz said, getting defensive, she thought he was probably talking about his secret.

"Then, tell me why. Why you haven't said anything?"

"About what?"

"Us." Jemma said with more strenght than she thought she could. "You gave me time, I appreciate that. But I don't need time, I need you. You say we're cursed, that the universe want us apart, but it doesn't want anything. And even if it did, we always found our way back to eachother. Why are you giving up?"

"I'm not giving up, Jem." Fitz said running a and in his hair. "I'm giving you time, you need that, you're grieving, the man you love died."

"The man I'm in love with didn't die."

"What?"

"You say I love Will, yes, he helped me there, he saved me, we had a bond. A bond that would've never happened in this planet. It wasn't Will giving me hope to survive there. It was you. It's always you."

"And what do you tink we should do about that, Jem?"

"Now? We move foward, take te next step, if you want to." Jemma said getting closer to Fitz. "Do you?"

Fitz didn't say anything. He just kissed her. Sweet and full of love at the same time. They moved along as if they were one, and when they parted, they could see the smile on the other's face and the love in their eyes.

"That's what I want the most." Fitz finally said, smiling to Jemma, holding her in is arms with her hands on his neck. "I love you."

"And I love you."

* * *

Jemma couldn't sleep, it was all too much, in the past couple of hours she had confessed her love to Fitz, kissed him until they were bot breathless and laughed after about how stupid they were even being genious. It had taken them years to realise and confess they loved each other. And now, she was sure nothing could separate them.

Maybe only a bathroom in the middle of the two rooms. It was stupid realy, not wanting to sleep without him next to her. Like she had done most night after she got back from the planet, she needed his heartbeat, she needed to know it was real.

But when she got up, and decided to get to his room, he was already in the living room, on his way to her bedroom.

"Uh, I couldn't sleep." He said and she held a smile.

"Neither could I."

"Too much in your head?"

"Maybe only a bit."

"Mine too." He said laying on te couch, holding hand to her. "Want to try to sleep here?"

The only ting she did was nod at his words and lay half on top of him, wit her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat and wishing she could stay like that forever. Leave everything behind, start over, just the two of them. Away from SHIELD and everything. They could have a lab, work for themsleves, live without the fear of the other not comming home from a mission.

"You're thinkning too much, should be sleeping." Fitz said in a sleepy tone. "What are you thinking about?"

"That we could stay here, I know they need us, but this is too good."

"I know what you're talking about, maybe we could come here every once in a while, for some time while we still help out in SHIELD, then we leave."

"Yes, we could have our own lab!" Jemma lauged. "Exactly how we want."

"Yes, but how could we fit a lab in here? It's even smaller than our first appartament."

"We could always build one."

That was when Fitz started to laugh "Jem, we're making plans for our house, like a married couple."

"Well, if you count all of our years togeter you could say we've been on that stage for a long time now."

"Yes, we lasted longer than many people. Even only making it official now."

"But I'm serious on this, Fitz. Staying here with you."

"I want that too." Fitz smiled, "We can always be consultants, help Coulson from here. But let's talk about it in the morning, yeah?"

With that said they both feel asleep quickly, finally resting after all the events of the past months, and years.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** And here it is, the final chapter, the epilogue! It's a bit short and it took me so long to do it, because of my holiday family time. But I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Fitz had finally recived the message with the photo. The photo was blurry, taken from the original photograph, but he could see little Jemma standing in front of a cottage with a large door and a window on the left side, and a bench on the right side.

It wasn't much, but he could go around and ask, and maybe people would know where the cottage was.

Fitz was about to go and ask his neighboors now that he finally had a lead on where the house might be when he saw it, on the left corner of the photo, a watermill. Now things were getting easier. Perthshire didn't had that many watermills, did it? Especially one with a cross in front of it.

"What are you seeing?" Jemma asked from behind Fitz and he suddently didn't knew what to say. Yes, he was planning on telling her, but he was supposed to find the house first.

"Uh, nothing?" Fitz said, trying to hide his phone.

"Just tell me, Fitz." Jemma said, now trying to take the phone away from Fitz hand.

"Okay, okay." Fitz exclaimed, "I was waiting until I found it, but I don't think I can keep it a secret much longer. I'm looking for your cottage and your parents send me the photo and I think I have a lead." He showed her the photo on his phone and Jemma smiled.

"The photo? They still kept it?" Jemma said a bit unsure, she remembers taking the photo that day, but she imagined the photo was long gone, but her parents had kept it, luckly for them.

"Yeah, look there's a watermill behind the cottage, we can go and ask some people if they know where it is and we just need to find a cottage near it."

"Fitz, I think you've found the house." Jemma said, she had seen the watermill before, well parts of it, right behind their cottage.

"What?"

"Our cottage, has a burnt to the ground watermill with a cross behind it." Jemma let out with a laugh, all this time she was in her childhood cottage and she didn't realise. Suddently she started laughing, the kind of laugh no one can controls and Fitz found himself laughing with her. "We've been here the whole time!"

"That's vert ironic." Fitz said between his own laughs. "The universe is funny, isn't it?"

"Oh, don't go blaming the universe this time, the cosmos was even a bit kind to us this time."

"Well, you are kind of right, I suppose." Fitz smiled, now holding Jemma by the waist, "The cosmos did help us a little now. Though, I say we should try to make our destiny together now. And not wait for the bloody cosmos to decide. What do you say?"

"I say it took you long enough." Jemma grinned. "Actually took us both long enough, let's agree to never take that lnog to say how we feel?"

"Agreed. Will put that on the list next to 'stop blaming the cosmos'."

"So, now that we found out about my childhood cottage, agreed to never blame the cosmos again and talk more about our feelings, what do you think we should do?"

"For now... let's cuddle in our new home, that is if you want to stay and enjoy our SHIELD free time."


End file.
